


In That Moment

by Neo_New_Goomy



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Hacking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kiara is a Well-Intentioned Extremist, ultimate life form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_New_Goomy/pseuds/Neo_New_Goomy
Summary: In that moment, I swear we were infinite.
Kudos: 2





	In That Moment

My eyes snap open. I'm alive. But, how? Caster's Noble Phantasm had failed, hadn't it?

"My name is Sessyoin Kiara. I am 33 years old." I repeat to myself, and I brace myself for the inevitable tides of infinite wisdom and power to come.

It isn't enough. Not enough to stop the hundreds of thousands, if not millions of voices whispering in my ears. _"Characters who get married in fiction were literally made for each other." "The word 'firefly' is the opposite of the word 'waterfall'." "There are more stars in the universe than there are grains of sand on earth, but there are more atoms in a grain of sand than there are stars in the universe." "There are millions of formally dressed skeletons buried under the earth's surface." "Without any laws, the world's crime rates would become zero."_ _"If you were immortal, you'd have to be careful not to get stuck somewhere you could never get out of."  
_

I take a deep breath. The voices are getting more manageable. Or maybe I've gone mad from their constant chatter. No. I am Sessyoin Kiara. I am the pinnacle of human evolution. I _**transcend**_ human evolution! I reach out and tear into the flow of data rushing towards me. The Moon Cell resists, almost as if some part of that foolish AI, BB, was still alive. Preposterous. I had already torn her source code to shreds to unlock this nexus of infinite wisdom. I am in control. I pull apart a string of code, picking out what I want and discarding the scraps into a cosmic abyss. I laugh in exhilaration as all of humanity's collective experiences mold like putty in my hands. "So _this_ is what it's like to reach enlightenment! This feeling of power, this rush of passion, all of **_this..!_** With this... I could become a god!" I giggle madly as I envision my dream becoming a reality. I am a goddess of infinity! Everyone is loyal to me and me alone! I have a _castle!_ Admit it: People who live in castles are so much cooler than those without castles. I continue to take in the infinite reservoir of the Moon Cell. Finally, I could save humanity from its own shortcomings. All I would ask is their unconditional love in return. A fair trade.

An eternity passes. I've done the impossible, _become_ the impossible. I have drank from the well of infinity, and reached perfection.

I cannot fail, for although the task of saving all of humanity is impossible, I am the impossible.

I am perfection.

I am Rapture.

I am Sessyoin Kiara.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious non-smut work here. I wondered what it must've been like to have all that power at your fingertips, and that's what I used as my inspiration.


End file.
